


之外

by SybelRin



Series: 超级富贵 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 明星贾×粉丝农





	之外

明星贾×粉丝农

 

           

 

               ＊“对你的爱如烈酒，明明知道灌下去是失态、后悔和眩晕，也让人甘之如饴。你点到为止，我一醉方休。”＊

 

 

 

 

 

黄明昊对着来人露出一个商业化的笑容，习惯性地抬起右手的红酒杯。

 

寒暄、碰杯、一饮而尽。

 

像今天这种新剧杀青庆功会，也不过是个浮名。表面上光鲜，实则不如算作新人旧人攀附金主的平台。黄明昊微微颔首，侧身躲过一个穿得花枝招展借醉倒向自己的女人。

 

乏了，乏了。

 

黄明昊身为一名当红明星，虽然年轻，却已经在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了三年五载，深谙其中秽恶套路。少年鲜明的棱角早在左右逢源中刻磨地平整圆润，张狂的个性也在成长中逐渐内敛。

 

好在黄家是当地数一数二的商业巨头，手里的资源足以为集万千宠爱于一身的黄家幺子黄明昊铺好一条灿烂的星路，甚至让黄明昊成为别人渴望巴结的金主。

 

黄明昊也不是没有接受过。他是双性恋，从很小的时候他就发现了这一点，也没打算藏着掖着。

 

当他以“Justin”之名红遍大江南北之后，便先后提点了几个长得合胃口的男女，与满脸横肉笑得谄媚的老板在饭局上周旋做戏，不咸不淡地交往、做爱，一板一眼地按照公司的意愿炒作。

 

表面仍是光鲜，他扮演着那个长不大的孩子，披着阳光的外壳鲜血淋漓地行走在自己选择的道路上。

 

挚友朱正廷有时真的心疼这个还没有成年的孩子，“不打算歇一歇吗？做你这个年纪……该做的事？”

 

黄明昊长长的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴翳，嘴角勾起自嘲的弧度：“就算这条路再hard I still go on”

 

“黄明昊！妈妈爱你！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊Justin看看姐姐吧！！”

“Justin——”

 

接机时仍是不出所料的人山人海，黄明昊在保镖的护送下慢慢地移动。黄明昊偶然间抬头，对上了一双湿漉漉的清澈眼眸。眼眸的主人有着黑色的乖乖瓜皮头，看上去稚嫩得不行顶多十七八岁的样子，却以至少一米八六的身高和与众不同的性别拔萃于一群女孩子之中。

 

这个人有点眼熟啊，难道是我的男粉？稀有动物啊。

 

接下来的几周，黄明昊注意到这个男孩子总会准时出现在自己各大活动之中，也不多言语，就是安安静静地站着，目光追随着自己，有种说不出的灼热。

 

黄明昊别别扭扭地想：我才不是因为他皮肤白睫毛长鼻子高腿长臀窄腰细才注意到他的，主要是个子太高目标比较明显。

 

出席某个产品发布会的黄明昊心不在焉，扒拉起手机来，在微博评论区里划拉良久，找到了那个男孩的微博。

 

“超级农农……用自己的照片做头像也是有意思的。”神差鬼使地，黄明昊点开了他的微博，一条一条地翻着。

 

今天昊昊出席活动的时候露脚踝了，我可以！

天哪我好像和黄明昊对视了！

今天又是看见了黄明昊的一天，元气满满的！

 

他一条一条地翻着，内容不多，是从他出道的那一天才开始变得活跃，内容也大抵与自己有关。

 

哦，叫陈立农。

 

翻着翻着，黄明昊的手顿了一下，页面停留在一张陈立农发的照片上。照片里的陈立农脸上沁了一层薄汗，黑亮的头发背到脑后，露出额头，简单的白色背心挡不住男孩的锁骨和若隐若现的红樱。

 

有点意思。

 

 

新专辑签售会上。

 

黄明昊今天非常耐心，甚至在拍照时还按照粉丝要求比了一个小猫造型，引得众人直呼“太萌了”。黄明昊是在等陈立农，他觉得这个小粉丝会来。

 

果不其然。

 

“Justin！我似陈立农！我似你的粉丝ne！”陈立农边说边拍了拍自己潮红的脸蛋，“我…昊哥最帅ne！”

 

黄明昊笑得人畜无害：“我见过你哦！超级农农！”

 

“！”

 

看着陈立农因激动而语塞的模样，黄明昊露出了玩味的笑容，把签好名的专辑还给陈立农。

 

“咦？这是……”陈立农摸着专辑感觉多了一张卡，有些纳闷。

 

“嘘——”黄明昊压低了声音，“晚上八点，不见不散。”

 

那是Nines酒店0406房间的房卡。

 

 

“喀嚓——”

 

黄明昊推开房间门的一瞬，看见陈立农像受惊的小兔子一样弹了起来。

 

“等很久了？”

 

“没…没有！”陈立农回答地像个被点名的小学生，“对了！Justin这是我给你的信和礼物！是我亲手做的提拉米苏蛋糕，上午一紧张忘了送给你了！还有昊昊的声音很好听，歌也好听，长得也很好看ne……”

 

“谢谢。”黄明昊说着接过了信和精致的小盒子。

 

陈立农慌慌张张地鞠了一躬：“那……那我先走咯！昊昊要注意身体ne不要赶太多通告！”说着他越过黄明昊向门口跑去。

 

“噗嗤～”黄明昊笑出了声，“你是真的纯啊还是装的纯啊，我是什么意思你不明白吗？你的偶像站在这，你都不想睡？”

 

陈立农懵圈地站住了：“你…你嗦什么？”

 

黄明昊慢慢地走过去，手抚上陈立农的后颈，一寸一寸，向下划去。他感受到陈立农地战栗，满意于陈立农虽然害怕仍然一动不动任他左右的反应。

 

“Justin…Justin这是在干嘛……”软糯的少年音颤动着不安，挑弄着黄明昊心底的野兽。

 

“闭上眼睛。”

 

陈立农乖乖照做，任由黄明昊把他按到床上。随即他感受到自己的双手被拉过头顶，紧紧地被束缚起来，可他仍然保持着闭眼的状态，睫毛轻轻翕合。

 

可直到他听到剪刀的喀嚓声，感受到周身帛缕被尽数剪碎时，陈立农禁不住睁开了眼睛。黄明昊无比玩味地欣赏着这幅粉嫩嫩的躯体，看着陈立农的皮肤因主人的害羞而慢慢泛红。

 

陈立农不是演员，却有着比黄明昊以往交往的演员更好的身材和维纳斯般完美的比例。

 

还有一种，世俗之外，物欲之外的青涩懵懂。

 

我要弄脏他了。这个想法让黄明昊更加兴奋。他的手在陈立农身上游走，煽风点火。陈立农分明是没经历过情事的，快感对他来说是一种陌生的体验。

 

黄明昊的唇覆上陈立农的额头，接着是嘴唇，喉结，乳头。灵巧的舌在红樱上流转，舌苔划过尖端仿佛激起一阵阵电流，引起陈立农一声尖叫似的呻吟。

 

黄明昊挖了一大块润滑膏，胡乱涂抹在陈立农的后穴，顺势插入了一根手指，冒冒失失地撞开了紧闭的入口。

 

“唔啊——”陈立农如同砧板上的鱼一般弓起身子，又徒劳地倒在床上，疼痛让他“丝丝”地吸着冷气。

 

“放松，宝贝。”黄明昊一边安抚，一边抽送着手指，时不时地曲起修长的指节扣弄着肠道内壁，试图开拓秘境。润滑膏化成黏腻的液体，被扣弄着发出“咕叽咕叽”的色情声响。

 

两根，三根，陈立农好不容易适应了身体里的硬物，眼泪汪汪地看着黄明昊：“哈啊…痛……不要了……”

 

“不要了？那你求我啊。”黄明昊加大了力气，用三指反复按压着，似乎很享受陈立农气息不稳的求饶。

 

“唔唔呃——求你——黄明昊求你，不要了唔……”

 

黄明昊抽出沾满润滑膏和陈立农体液的手指，恶劣地在陈立农口中搅弄了一番。

 

“都到这一步了，你指望我停下来？”

 

陈立农感受到下身有一个灼热的硬物抵着自己，好像一条有生命的巨龙。他明白那是什么。黄明昊扶着自己与年龄不符的巨硕，缓慢而不留余地地整根送入陈立农的身体。

 

“哈——”温暖的肠肉层层包裹着黄明昊的性器，严丝合缝，让他不由舒服地叹了一口气。

 

“啊——唔呃……”陈立农抓着床单的指节早已泛白，还没等他完全适应这陡然加大的尺寸，黄明昊已经开始打桩一般抽送，撞得陈立农连呜咽声都支离破碎，狂野的速度让穴口滴滴答答的体液都被装成白色的沫沫。

 

渐渐的，异物感和疼痛仿佛抽离了陈立农的身体，随之而来的是一种蔓延滋生的快感，好像快要燃着了。陈立农觉得自己像一叶小舟，在茫茫欲海中沉浮，一切的感受都来源于眼前这个自己偷偷喜欢了很久很久的孩子，又不像那个黄明昊，他心中的黄明昊。

 

“黄明昊……唔……求你……”

 

“啊……那里、那里不可以……”

 

“要坏了啊啊唔——”

 

黄明昊找到了陈立农敏感的一点，于是愈加用力地征伐。做爱时他不爱说话，只是一遍又一遍地吻去陈立农眼角未干的泪痕，一遍又一遍擦拭陈立农额角淌下的汗珠，不厌其烦。他觉得他可以就这么干身下这摄人魂魄的妖精一整夜。

 

而他确实也这么干了。

 

 

 

翌日。

 

陈立农一直到中午才晕晕沉沉地醒来，而黄明昊早已不见踪影。

 

“你是我意料之外的人。

世俗之外，物欲之外。

如果有一天，我后悔选择了这条坎坷蒺藜之路，你会不会等我？

 

还是不要等我了。

                                                                       黄明昊”

 

 

自那之后，黄明昊再也没有见过那个人群中鹤立鸡群的男孩，再也没有见过那张干净的笑脸，“超级农农”的微博也沉寂一片。

 

带着世俗的尘烟，黄明昊如旧日一样工作、生活，仿佛生命中从来没有陈立农出现。

 

 

 

五年后。

 

“Justin年纪轻轻，可谓成就不凡啊！那么请问黄明昊，有没有那个人在你生命之中给你留下深深的印象呢？”

 

黄明昊怔了一下，随即收拾好了阳光男孩的微笑回答主持人：“有啊，他是我意料之外的人。”

 


End file.
